Sinners' Just
by applesoveroranges
Summary: Kenshin's loved ones are torn away by unfimilar enemies. But Kenshin has some drastic problems on himself before he can act on others, regarding that Karou isn't completely safe from enemy's compromise.(Rk's OCs. Later on mature content)
1. Assault

It was originally called broken wing, but I had lots of mistakes so what the hey, how about just create another story?

All original characters from RK. I repeat, NO OOCs

Second RK fic, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter one: Assault**

_Kyoto_

"Kidnapped?" Aoshi allowed himself to interrupt. Since he barely spoke much, the attention given was significant," How do you know this?" he demanded.

"I found a note on the ground by the gateway, the criminal left it, it says: Beware Oniwaban, anyone could be next. What will we do, Aoshi-sama?" The note taunted him. The girl he'd raised for sixteen years, was gone simply gone without a trace. It couldn't be allowed, not this easily. The oniwaban stood in good reputation so far, and the slightest word of gossip could strike them down quick...Or was it something else? The great concern for his female ally.

"This is preposterous! How in the world could this have happened to Misao?" Okina demanded with flaring nostrils.

Aoshi took the note, and re-read it carefully, "Misao…"

* * *

_Tokyo_

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Sano cried.

"Sanosuke?" Kenshin looked up from the water bucket full of bubbles, "What's the matter?"

"Yahiko! Yahiko's-"

"Oro?" Kenshin sweat dropped, staring at the barely conscious boy, who was picking Sanosuke's hair like a monkey, "Wh-what happened?"

"Well this stupid little punk got so stubborn and naïve, that he decided to go off on his own and get drunk!" Sano shouted into Yahiko's ear, "Get off me baka! Little twerp!"

"I told you! **Hic** Don't call me little!" Then, randomly, he started to giggle pointing at Kenshin, "Hehehe! Kenshin looks like a **hic** girl…"

"ORO?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"And _WHY_ did you let him off alone? It's your entire fault Sano!" Kaoru yelled.

Unaffected, Sanosuke started picking his ear and dozing off into space, "ARE YOU LISTENING? Sanosuke Sagara! Could you tell him off like that? Yahiko's just a little boy!"

"I told you! **Hic hic** I'm not so da- **hic** damned little!"

"SHUT UP Yahiko! Go back to sleep!" Kaoru pushed him back down like he was besides her point made; which he was, "Sagara! I told you! If you and Yahiko were going into town, don't go to sake bars like that!"

"It's not MY fault!" Sanosuke shouted back.

"YESIT IS! You teased him and ranted on about YOUR sake! Look where it's gotten him now!"

Kenshin couldn't handle the yelling between the two, and tried to settle it, "Wait everyone, we shouldn't argue that we shouldn't, how about som-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The two competitor's voice blew Kenshin through the screen door, and out of the room. Weak, hopeless, and deaf, Kenshin twitched in pain.

Pointless bickering in the background

"Oh dear, things will never change, will they?" Kenshin sweat dropped.

* * *

_Kyoto_

"Okina-sama, what are we going to do? We have no idea were Misao is and- and she could be-"

"Stop it Okon-san" Shiroji warned, "Don't say that…" Okon looked down sadly, and let out a breath of grief, "Let's start with where she last was."

"Misao-chan- she went out on her own again. She told me to tell Okina-sama not to worry, that she'd be back before sunset. Well, it slipped my mind. I had forgotten to tell Okina-sama…By nightfall, I didn't bother to wait for Misao-chan, she usually comes back a day later or so. And now…now…" Omasu made a small gasp, "I don't know where she is…" Okon rubbed Omasu's back comfortingly, in attempt to ease emotional pain through physical, but it didn't help much.

"What _kind_ of person would do this? Who could _possibly_ despise the Oniwaban this much? Why?" Okina asked, though no answer was to be expected.

"…Revenge, perhaps?" Everyone looked towards the shadowed corner, where Aoshi sat composed, and quiet.

Kurojo spoke, "But Aoshi-sama, we have done nothing wrong to others for a while now, who could do this? The person who took Misao-san this _easily_ must be skilled."

"Yes," Aoshi glowered his eyes at the candle flame before him, as it flickered violently, "Skilled…but not wise."

* * *

_Tokyo_

Kenshin stared at the brimming waters of the river, 'There is a sad breeze tonight, I sense something malice, and I do not like it, that I do not.' He narrowed his cautious eyes to intimidate nature, or possibly the creature that lurked in the high tree above him, "Come out stranger, I do not tolerate trespassers. What is your business here?"

"Kenshin." Kaoru called behind Kenshin, "What are you doing out here? It's dark out, you shouldn't-"

"Hush, Kaoru-dono." he ordered softly, "Be wary." Kaoru stepped back trusting his instincts. An angry gust of wind impacted everything in its way, leaving behind fragments of leaves and bark.

The intruder shot out of the tree and grabbed a hold of Kaoru offensively. Kaoru tried with all her might for freedom, but with no prevail. Kenshin tensed at the sight of his loved one, being life endangered. The intruder was smiling, soon making a devious grin, "Well now, I finally get to meet the infamous battousai. How do you do?"

'That voice! It-it's him!' Kaoru realized.

"What do you want from Kaoru-dono? Don't hurt her." He immediately alleged, giving his menacing glare.

But there was no sign of doubt in the intruder's eyes as he grasp tighter to her mouth, "On no Kenshin-san, I don't want anything from her, but from you." A look of confusion met Kenshin, "I know of your weakness, the disease that lurks in your heart...This is an advantage for me, so I shall tell you; you've done something to me, that I cannot even begin to explain how it feels like. And for that, I must repay the debt, through Kaoru-san."

"No-" Kenshin grasped his chest, feeling the eternal pain emerge, "Ah…"

'Kenshin!' Kaoru wanted to call out, 'No…He can't fight like this! His body can't take it!'

The intruder smirked, "And don't worry, I'm not going to harm or kill Kaoru-san just yet, Kenshin. If you wish to see her again…ever, again, then you will happily oblige the rules I will make. Until then, I'll see you later."

"N-no!" Kenshin shouted. He could not stop him, that man. It was because of this disease! Why did it have to affect him at such an early time? Why was his heart so weak and frail, that he could not even save a Kaoru? ... "Kaoru-dono! Stop!...Stop...forgive me. I will save you."

- - - - - - - -

"NO! I won't let you! It's-it's ridiculous! You can't go out there on your own like THAT! Kenshin! Listen to me!" Sano shouted and the small man before him. Kenshin kept his eyes on the ground, consuming was his friend had to say, but knowing that he was going to disappoint him later on.

"Sanosuke." Kenshin called. Sano balled his fists tightly and sighed, understanding the tone in Kenshin's voice, the tone of regret. Kenshin wasn't going to give up, but would _hurt _that much if he tried?

Sanosuke massaged his face with both hands, trying to drive out his stress, "Look Kenshin, I care about Kaoru as much as you do. But we can't lose a guy's life for another! We'll find someway, don't be too impatient, Kenshin…And don't go out on your own, I know you will. I'll tie you with chains if I have to." Kenshin sadly smiled at Sano, "Don't give me that look… Tell you what, I promise you, first thing in the morning, we look for Kaoru. The man said he wouldn't harm her, so-"

Kenshin grabbed a hold of Sanosuke's wrist, "What if he's lying, Sano? We can't trust him…That, we can not." Again, Kenshin withdrew inside his shell, looking like a worried boy.

"Well hate to break it to you, Kenshin, but we can't trust anything right now. Now, that bastard's word is all we got. We can only hope."

* * *

It was a dark room, a shack maybe. Light peeked through the minor cracks in rotten wood. But, that was not enough to clear the room to see where she was. However, Kaoru saw a shadow figure in the corner, a small figure. Its breaths were shallow, and its movements were barely noticeable. Kaoru widened her eyes in panic, 'Misao-chan!' 

Footsteps grazed against the dirt alarming Kaoru that her abductors were coming, 'It must be him…But why? Why would he do this? Why would he grieve over the past?' the door creaked open, and in came two men. A taller man, and a shorter one, 'Who is that other man…? What does he want from Kenshin?'

"That's her." The shorter boy said ,her kidnapper, referring to Kaoru. The tall man's eyes glared upon Kaoru, but blinking twice as if he recognized her. The shorter boy tilted his head and watched uncomfortably at his companion, "What's the matter?"

"Hm, nothing"

The short boy smiled again, and kneeled down to Kaoru's eye level, "Hello Kaoru, yet we meet again. Don't be afraid, now, I won't hurt you, not like you hurt me…" Kaoru furrowed her thin brows, and inched her head back.

"Keep them in here." The tall one headed for the door, "But don't touch them…yet."

* * *

Whoa, I notice that I'm getting rusty on comedy, sorry about that. 

Please review!


	2. Rurouni's Kismet

WARNING: Spoiler near the end.

* * *

**Chapter2: Rurouni's Kismet.**

_Early morning, Tokyo._

Summer birds began to sing before the sun, while its audience still lay dormant in their homes. Grey skies lurked overhead, showing only the slightest hint of sunshine. Edo was as peaceful as the heavens. But soon, the darkened clouds availed all signs of light, leaving the mortals of Edo, hidden in the dark. The day was young, but already, was it so dreary.

A droplet of recycled water fell upon his nose. Roughly, Sanosuke rubbed the small burden off with his sleeve, and faced the colorless sky with animosity. '_What a perfect day…_' he mocked with sarcasm, '_A perfect day to look for assholes...and Kaoru_.'

Without a moment's delay, Sanosuke proceeded to Kenshin's room, praying that he still might be there, "Ooi, Kenshin…Kenshin?" and no matter how hard Sano had hoped, Kenshin's will was always one step ahead. "…Damn it Kenshin. _Damn_ it! Why!" A hard fist penetrated through a wooden column, adding more frailty to the roof. Normally, Kaoru would make him work laborious hours repaying for the damage, but now, Kaoru is….

"Mhm." A minor noise that had made his hopes a little higher. Just around the corner of his room, Sano found weak and feeble Kenshin, dwelling lowly on the steps of the dojo.

"Oya Kenshin." Sanosuke immediately helped his long-time and disobedient friend up, "I told you…Why won't you listen?"

Silence suspended the answer, for Kenshin knew he had none; at least not for Sanosuke. Kenshin gently closed his eyes and leaned back against the wood, breathing vastly. His heart felt heavy and strong, like it was about to beat out of his chest. Slowly beating, and pumping blood throughout the body, but having the given freedom to stop at anytime. Sanosuke was right, he'd realized that from the start, but he would gladly risk his life for a loved one. Someone who deserved the innocence, stripped away from him long ago.

"Shit." Sanosuke cursed, "…You're sick, aren't you? ...Kenshin…" Sano reached for his forehead, and found that his presumption was right; Kenshin had a fever, "This isn't good. You know that Kenshin, don't you?" Kenshin only smiled; it was ironic, Sanosuke was even more so concerned than _he_ was. But knowing Sano, it was rather typical of him.

"Yahiko, Yahiko!" Sanosuke called.

The youth growl at the call, "What! What do you want?"

"Come here."

Sluggishly, Yahiko dragged himself out of his room and crankily pushed open the door, "Do you have any idea how early it is?"

"I need you to do something, now." The seriousness of his voice, sounded like a command.

"Where's Kaoru, can't she do it?"

Kenshin dropped his gaze along with his sunken emotion, "Kaoru-dono-"A bandaged hand was placed carefully on his shoulder, the owner assured him no pain in words.

"Kaoru isn't here. She's…gone; we don't know who did it."

"What? You're kidding me!" Taken aback, the boy decided it was wise not to take the news lightly, "No…She- can't be. How could this…"

Sanosuke was humane enough, to let him take the time and consume the truth, then he spoke, "Yahiko, listen, Kenshin is sick. I need you to run over and get Megumi here, now."

Yahiko bent down and stared at Kenshin, to make sure he wasn't justly dying. Usually, Kenshin would argue against the need for medical treatment for such small matters, like a fever. But this time, he couldn't even so much as that. "Yahiko!" The strength of Sano's voice made the boy startle, "Go to Megumi, now." And for the first time, in a while, Yahiko obeyed a harsh retort without a literal rebellion.

Once the errand boy was out of sight, Sano sat down beside Kenshin, and sulked, "Why do you _always_ do this…? Can't you care about yourself; your life, at least once?"

Again, a smile touched his lips, "Sano, I should've died long ago…This is only fate to me. I care; my heart has something to beat for. And that is why, I live again."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ooi! What's the rush Yahiko? Tell me now!" Megumi demanded as she broke the grasp on her wrist and placed it on her hip, "Listen to me; you better have a good reason for waking me up this early, tell me now or else I'm not going!"

"Megumi!" Yahiko whined, "You have to hurry! Kenshin's sick! It's worse than usual! It's like he's dying or something!" Though it was partly a lie, he had no choice but to exaggerate convincingly.

"D-dying! Sick? Why didn't you say so sooner? Oh that Kaoru! Doesn't know how to take care of a man?"

"Kaoru…" Yahiko began, hesitantly, "She-…Kaoru, she's gone."

"Nani?" Megumi asked, suddenly regretting her words, "What are you saying Yahiko? What do you mean, _gone_?"

"Someone kidnapped her…I guess. That's kind of why Kenshin got sick in the first place, he was out in the cold, trying to look for her, I think…but he couldn't get any farther than the dojo, he got too sick."

Megumi narrowed her black eyes, and stared away intently, "No wonder… Ken-san can't handle the pressure. It'll make his heart problem worsen."

The curse that struck Kenshin was medically incurable. Only through the victim can it be cured, if only the patient would be able to relax, the disease would lessen. But in this case, it was impossible now, with Kaoru gone.  
Megumi was the first one to find out; the ongoing chest pains (angina), the occasional long pauses in the most random times, and sometimes even fainting for a short period. When she saw all the symptoms, Megumi knew he was very ill from the heart. But even now, she couldn't put her finger on what disease it was, or maybe it wasn't disease, but something else? More deadly? "No…I can't allow that. If it gets worse then-"

"IF it _does_ get worse…" a stranger interrupted, "then what? What ever will you do without your precious battousai to protect you?"

"Who are you?" Megumi directly insisted.

* * *

_Kyoto_

There was nothing but frustration, and hate in his mind. So much of it; that he couldn't even concentrate on the earned task, "All right, pull yourself together old man." He told himself, while dressing in his old tattered suit; unworn for a year, not since the battle with Shinamori.

"You really think you can find her this way?" a quiet, yet threatening voice asked.

"Hm. If there's a will there's a way." Okina simply responded, "In fact, it would be appreciated if _you _contributed to this expedition… You really think you know what's going on, Aoshi? That you know where the abductor is?"

Aoshi hardly smirked, "I know more than you, Okina. I shall search for her my _own _way."

Okina watched as Aoshi slowly departed from his room, "Arrogant fool." He mumbled.

* * *

_Tokyo_

"Kenshin, Kenshin? You okay? Just hang on a little more….Baka, where IS that punk?"

"It's alright Sano…I'm fine." Rurouni said.

"Yeah you are, only for now. But not for long, I know you can't hold out for much longer…your head's burning up." Sanosuke smiled, "Good riddance Kenshin, you look like hell."

He laughed quietly in response. Kenshin appreciated everything they did, every effort they managed to put in. Everyone, together, is one. The one isn't complete without Kaoru; HE isn't complete without Kaoru. Without him, Kaoru would've lost her dojo, and without her…'I'm pointless.' The idea seemed a little surprising and silly to him, a year ago. He remembered that incident when he accidentally fished out a sapphire ring, and Kaoru thought it was a proposal. She was completely furious, and even gave Kenshin a souvenir on the head when she found out.

"What's so funny?" Sanosuke asked, amused by his abrupt action,

Kenshin faced the fighter with a warm expression, "I was just thinking, about the good memories." Sanosuke nodded in approval. Rampaging footsteps made it's way through the corridors and to the deck, "Yahiko!"

"What the- Yahiko, what happened? Are you okay!" The young boy was covered in dirt and blood. Red thickness flowed down his arm freely. "Yahiko!" Sanosuke caught him before he fell forward, "Yahiko!"

"S-sano, He…he took-…Megumi."

"Who! Who Yahiko? Who took Megumi? Who did this to you?- Yahiko! Yahiko!" Shouting was no use, the youth was already senseless.

* * *

I just realized that the part where Kenshin says, "Sano, I should've died long ago…This is only fate to me. I care; my heart has something to beat for. And that is why, I live again." sounds like I ripped it off the "The Last Samurai" (not completely but partly). I swear I didn't mean to! 

And In case you haven't figured it out yet (I'm telling you know because it won't be mentioned in the story since they don't know what it is yet), Kenshin's "disease" is chronic anemia. I did a little research and found out that it wasn't discovered until 1910 or 1908 in America (not sure). It's a heart disease that could kill anytime in an instant (heart-failure). Its cause is mainly high blood loss (duh).Kenshin-gumi THINKs it's a heart problem (sort of is), but it's not quite it.

If you can get me more accurate information, that'd be great, I'm not too sure about this disease though.


	3. Meiji Odysseys Begin

A little History/Geography lesson ahead, be ready to learn!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meiji Odysseys Begin**.

_Kyoto_

"Alright oniwaban, let's move out! Shirojo, go east, Kurojio, go west, Omasu and Okon, go south, and I, shall go north. We meet back here at sunset, no later after that."

"HAI!" All at once, the oniwaban spread into separate groups from the Aioya, hoping to find what they were looking for, or at least, some evidence that Misao was still alive.

Aoshi watched them leave, 'If _I_ can't find her, then they surely will come back with empty proof. I should go while they're gone now.' Aoshi subtly prepared for his departure, regardless with or without the rest of the onibawanshuu. North was his destination. North was the way, north was going to lead him past the Biwa Lake, and straight to the Wakasa Bay, hoping to find answers. Shinomori walked out of the Aoiya base, leaving no regrets and no second thoughts where he was heading. He carefully stroked the abhorrent note in his pocket, making no mistakes that his prediction was right.

Eleven years ago, a trading route opened between Echizen and the north bay. The minor stain of Chinese black tea on the edge of the note was barely visible, but the smell was unmistakable. Raw powdered tea was usually used, but since Aoshi had found no sign of dust-like substance, it had to be imported. The tea was made from the essence of tea leaves, not powder, therefore, had to be from the outmoded pass.

There could be no way the clue of foreign good would be from Yokohama or Nagoya. The stain was only a few days old, not a few weeks travel. The nearest pass was to the north. Even if Aoshi didn't find Misao there, there would be something he'd find; evidence, a trail, maybe even the abductor.

* * *

_Tokyo_

"Yahiko…Not you too." Sanosuke looked down to sympathize, "What the hell's wrong with them? Bastards."

Kenshin watched the Sano, worried as ever. "Sanosuke, ask Genzai-sensei to stay over a few nights, while we're gone."

"No, Kenshin." The young man stood up, outfacing Kenshin's proposal, "I'M going, not you. You can hardly walk a mile."

Kenshin lowly chuckled, "You know me better, Sano. Would I listen?"

He heard the man longingly sigh, somewhat frustrated from the disagreement. "No, 'fraid not. I guess….if leave you here, it'd be worse, right?"

"Himura!"

"What was that?" Sanosuke walked outside into the cold air, finding no sign of the man who called Kenshin, "The hell?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come back here!" Kenshin heard the distant sound of Sanosuke's yell. "Damn it!" The young man came back in, disappointed to have no suspect with him, "He got away. He only left me this note."

Kenshin accepted the note in his hands and read it aloud: "First instruction- Arrive at Kawasaki seven days from now. Otherwise, Megumi, Kaoru, and Mi-"

Sanosuke wondered about the sudden stop, "What is it?"

"…and Misao…They've taken her too! The Oniwabanshuu must be looking for her now, and Aoshi… We're bound to meet him on the way."

"Give me that note, Kenshin." The command continued: "…Otherwise Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao won't be guaranteed their physical safety. Many more will join the group of victims. If you follow our instructions, no harm will come of either of them."

"Many more? How many more…? This is all because of me."

"No! Kenshin! Keep your head up, we all know you'd give anything to save them, even yourself." Sanosuke wrinkled the paper, and threw it into the small blaze in the center of the room. "Remember, it's because of _you_ why were all together. It's because of you that everyone can live happy again. Geez…I'm like repeating myself aren't I? Main point: We need you."

* * *

_Sakamoto _

"Misao! Misao-chan!" Kaoru harshly whispered, finally free from the tight fabric that bound her mouth, though her hands were still tied, "Wake up!" The weak girl looked up, and closed her eyes regarding the pain Kaoru was unacknowledged of, "What's wrong Misao? Are you okay?"

"She's been exposed to Chloroform and affected with Carbolic Acid." The tall man she'd seen before replied, "Don't be too haste, she won't be moving for a while."

"Why are you doing this? She doesn't deserve this! This is pretty low of you, you shouldn't drag innocent people into this!" Kaoru retorted, with all her rage.

"Neither should Himura…" he growled.

"What are you talking about? Kenshin would never do that! Even if he did in his past time, he didn't know better then! He's changed! He's not battousai anymore!-"

"Shut up. Kenshin is what he is, and no matter what he does, it can't change the past."

Kaoru's abductor stepped into the desolate room, "Well, mind if join the conversation?"

"Not at all." The tall one said, "In fact, it'd be better if you'd take action, as we planned."

"So soon? Alright then. In truth, I'm pretty anxious to try it myself, though it's a little strange and two-faced of me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not that kind of a pervert. But I wouldn't care that much if I changed my status." He stated lightly.

"There's always one kind of lecher, don't flatter yourself." He stepped outside and closed the door casually behind him, "Hurry, if you want to find this friend of yours. The journey north, to Wakasa bay is long ahead of us."

' Wakasa Bay? Why there? Who could he know there?'Kaoru thought. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He smiled, "Who should I start with first? Kaoru?"

Quickly, the taller man commanded him, "No-… Not her. Not yet, at least. Start with Misao, we'll slowly pain him."

"Right." He kneeled to Misao, and caressed her cheek unconcerned, "You'll be a fine witness, Kaoru–san."

"M-matte! What are you doing?"

The young man ignored her fidget, "Hm, I'll have something out of doing this." Cautiously, he positioned both her feet flat on the ground, and spoke to her while he was doing so, "Misao-san, Remember me? I know you hate me now. What you're going to feel will turn you into an addict, and you'll crave for it the rest of your life."

"Stop it! Y-you can't! NO!" Kaoru fell forward, unable to control her balance and excitement. "Don't! Please!" He lifted her skirt to reach the inner black loin, and carefully pulled it down, neglecting Kaoru's ongoing arguments. Exposed and pale, Misao couldn't do anything to stop him, she didn't shout, move, or tense when the boy opened his Kimono and showed her, once again, the indication of his manliness. "Yamate! Please!" Kaoru tried once more, having no luck, "You can't! That's rape!"

He smiled again, "Is it now? I say it's not because she isn't resisting. Besides, I'm not actually going to deflorate her, not there anyway."

Hearing this, Misao hardly opened her eyes into slits, and let out unwanted tears to streak down her cheeks. 'No…this is shame. Please, let me let die than to have this fate. ' Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, preventing the sound of Misao's piercing and painful scream have the best of her sanity.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Misao!" Okina stared to his right.

* * *

You had no IDEA how much research I had to do for this!...Anyway, I hope you realize who the "rapist" is now. I've been dropping plenty of hints, oh well you'll find out soon. I'm already almost done with the next, that's why I took so long for this chapter. Btw, this fiction is based on the manga versions, it's just slightly different from the T.V. series, I'd say a little more for mature readers. 


	4. Journey's Distraction

Remember, ALL OCs!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Journey's Distraction**

_Wakasa Bay_

The signs of life pondered around the Wakasa bay, mistaking water as water; nothing more than what the obvious offered. But he knew better, Soujirou knew this bay was more than what meets the eye. Water replenishes our souls and gives us life; to live and breathe with ease. The lesson given can only be taught if the learner yearns its meaning.

_Hypocritical_…Soujirou thought.

He had to learn the hard way, confused of his wills. But had he a will? Had he been given the choice in life? The boy was only pressured to surpass his unwanted emotions. If fate refuses to change, neither will the victim.

The answer was far from his reach, until justice came one day. A wanderer came into his life, and gave him a little faith, hoping that that small amount flourish beyond prospect. And now, Seta was put to the test, the challenge of gaining hope for himself and a chance for life.

He took on that challenge, deciding to wander for ten years, just like the Rurouni did.

A_ fresh _start?

Hard, but most certainly possible.

Soujirou had almost missed the dark presence. Luckily he didn't, and he maneuvered aside as quickly as the strike. "Well, that's not very honest to smite an unaware civilian."

"Seta Soujirou." The man's cold voice called out, "Just assuring what was said about you was true."

Soujirou turned around to see the unidentified attacker, stiff as ever. Of course he didn't want any trouble, so Seta smiled and said to the man, "Gomen ne, I am but a wanderer. You must mean someone else." Light eyes flashed in disapproval, unwilling to believe his deceitful words. He said nothing back, but only readied his remote weapon with a woven handle attached to the sheath. Soujirou wondered what to do; not to cause harm for either of them, but defeating the man's purposed to offend him. "Onegai, I can do nothing of what you need, I have no skill of such."

"If what you say is true, then you won't fight back when I attack you with my tachi."

"I don't know about that, if I must defend myself I will, but not for your amusement, sir. What is it that you want from me?" His polite tone implied that he was not going to give in to this fight so easily.

The mysterious man shifted into a lower crouch, "You name _is_ Seta Soujirou isn't it?" he received a simple nod. "Then you are the prodigy, the Tenken who nearly defeated Hitokiri battousai, Kenshin. Come fight me, and show your skills; it's not an offer."

Soujirou sighed shortly, placing a hand on the hilt of his Kikuichimonji-norimune, "I haven't drawn this blade for several months now, almost a year. I really don't want to use it."

"It's not an option, Seta."

The wind flowed westward, capturing a scent while I it did; the scent of Hamanashi koshin (Rugosa rose). Soujirou laid his eyes on the sun set's horizon, not wanting to face the keeper of such a distinctive smell. He did not want to turn back, not to the reminder of the past. Soujirou spent one year erasing each deficiency of his ways, his presence only gained Soujirou poor memories and unwanted affliction. "I never would've thought you would be the one to plot this attack against me. Come out, Honjou-san."

The shadowed young man stepped out into the clearing, smiling back at Soujirou, "Hello Soujirou-san. It's good to know you still have your senses."

Soujirou giggled humorously, "What's this all about? Are you still mad about me not paying you back for that rice cake I bought?"

The girl-boy chuckled, "No, not that, silly boy. Though it reminds me I still need the money, but that's beside the point." The levity on his face ended abruptly, "I need your help, Soujirou."

"How can _I _help? By fighting with this man?"

"No. Help me restore Shishio's name."

Soujirou mindlessly scratched his left arm, "I don't… Gomen nasai. I can't do what you're asking."

His expression grew hard, "I don't know what went on in the fight with Himura, but what ever he said has deluded you. Rejoin the group I've assembled, Soujirou. Come with me and reclaimed Japan's future. Help me make Shishio's dreams come true."

Soujirou dropped his arm loosely and turned away from his gaze, "You've assembled a group? How reserving, but this proposal is out of my league. I'm glad you remember our friendship and the memory of Shishio-san, but it's time we moved on towards the future, and leave the past. Even _I _can understand that, Honjou."

"I see… So you've become Himura as well. You _believe _him." Kamatari tightly wrapped five more fingers around the base of his Benten, in spite of his anger, "I hate him. I want to kill him."

The tall man wedged his blade to the ground, and used his free hands to adjust unfastened gloves. "You and I both, Kamatari. Don't forget our pact."

"For sure I won't."

"Now," the point of his tachi scraped against the sand, and lifted its deadly edge towards Soujirou, "Let's begin."

"Yamate- If Soujirou-san disagrees with me, let him be."

"I didn't come here just for you, Kamatari. I came here for a challenge."

Soujirou smiled again, "My, aren't you the arrogant one. Unfortunately for you, sir, I refuse to fight. It's not in my place, anymore."

"Anymore?" his expression hadn't shifted one bit, "What's been kept inside can be dragged out."

"That's similar to what Shishio-san said about Himura-san, and yet, he remains bound to his oath, unbreakable." Soujirou dropped his gaze, "I envy his unflinching will. And I guess…If I'm strong enough, I can do that too."

"Are you? Let's find out."

Sharp metal came at Soujirou fast, but unworthy to match his speed. It seemed slow for Soujirou, watching his opponent try to strike at him; he even had time to think a while. 'How should this end? Should I just tire him out? Then again, I don't want to waste my own energy…' Before an act of evasion was taken, a blur hopped in the impact's way and pressured the defender three inches into the dirt. Soujirou was taken aback that the intruder had dared intervened.

He withdrew his tachi and glared at the invader, "So, you've finally discovered which way to go."

"Yes. It was clever of you to manage to only pull _me_ out and not interact with the others. I have proven you my wits. Now that I'm here, what do you want?"

"Wits?" Kamatari smirked, "You have wits Shinomori, but not enough." He received a glare at his way, "I'll explain, then. Taking you out here distracts you from the others. There aren't just two of us, but more. We realize that by taking Misao while you are unaware is perfect to make ourselves heard. And now that we have your attention, there isn't any left to save the rest of the oniwaban members."

"Wise, but do you think that by leading me away, would save _you_?" the pair of kodachi settled in front of him offensively, "Are you ready to face me?"

Kamatari stepped back protectively, "No, I guess I should've spent more time thinking of my timing. But oh well." He turned to his ally, "Will you?"

"I will," he sheathed his tachi, "but some other day, this match is uneven.You are unready my foe, you won't last a minute against me. I know, don't bothering hiding it, Aoshi…. Let's go, Kamatari." He motioned a hand toward the opposite direction.

"Hai." Honjou looked at Soujirou once more, "I wish you'd realize how much you've changed, Soujirou-san. Jaane."

Soujirou watched them go, and then turned to Aoshi, "Shinomori-san?"

"What?"

"Arigatou gozaimashita, I hadn't realized what big of a foe he was. Thank you for notifying me."

"You hadn't sensed his fighting-ki then. He hides it well."

"I suppose. But I sense your weakness just as that man did, you're barely hiding the pain." Aoshi spat out blood from his mouth while he began choking. "Will you be alright? How bad was the blow?"

"...He's…very strong."

* * *

"When we reach the others, inform them to bring Kaoru and the three new captives to Nagoya. Lead the youngest one, Misao,to Kawasaki."

Kamatarinodded in approval, "It shall be done."

A long period ofsilence commended. The unknown man turned his gaze to Honjou, "I want him to suffer."

"I do too." He replied.

"What you do won't be enough. I want to tear his soul out of his body. I want his heart to be crushed, just like he did to mine. They say he's become good-willed, but nothing can ever change. A manslayer will always remain a manslayer. His life isn't worth so much as a rat's. Even a hundred deaths won't satisfy my thirst for revenge. Himura has scared my past, and for that, I will make him live in suffrage till he dies."

Honjou smiled, "And I thought_ I _hated him. Don't worry; by the end of this, we'll all be lavished with vengeance."

"That sounds promising."

* * *

The tall dude familiar yet? He should be.

HINT: It's a bit of a spoiler from series.


End file.
